Love and Other Drugs
by LovelyLovett
Summary: Mrs.Lovett decides to try out an aphrodisiac in order to get Mr. Todd into her bed, and soon finds out that love and lust are two very different things.


Mrs. Lovett hardly believed in magic. Or science, for that matter. But, unfortunately, love has the tendency to make even the most skeptical of people desperate for a miracle. And so when the baker saw the label for a "love potion" outside the apothecary, she just couldn't stay away. The man in the shop explained it well enough- the aphrodisiac was only temporary, and ignited more of a "passion" than love, really. But it was good enough for her.

Actually getting it to Sweeney was an entire challenge of it's own, for he hardly ate anything she gave him, and refused to even drink tea in her presence. However, even he couldn't stay away from the gin for long, and Mrs. Lovett found herself smiling as she heard his heavy footsteps descending down the stairs for his usual midnight drink.

It was nearly 2 AM when the baker heard a loud pounding on her door. She had only been asleep an hour or so, but managed to peel her eyes open and light the small oil lamp on her bedside table. She mumbled a small "Come in."

If she wasn't awake before, she was surely alert by the time Mr. Todd was at the foot of her bed. He looked…unreal. His hair was even more frizzed and voluminous than before, and she could see a small bead of sweat glisten off his forehead in the moonlight. His breathing was harsh and his entire body seemed to move with every panting breath he took. And even in the darkness, Mrs. Lovett could spot the bulge in his trousers.

"M-Mrs. Lovett." Even his voice was strained and shaky.

Raising a brow, the baker slowly sat up in bed and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, love?"

Taking another step closer, the barber gripped the bedposts, looking as if he was restraining his very soul from leaving his body.

"I-I need you to….to…"

"To fuck you?"

She watched his throat constrict as he swallowed, and smirked slightly when he gave a small nod. This wasn't exactly what she expected when she spiked the barber's gin. The "passion" she was expecting was more of a romantic sensual sort of feeling, not the animalistic urge that was now driving Mr. Todd mad. Although a bit disappointed, she knew it was better than nothing, and sought to stick with her plan and sleep with the man she was so desperately in love with.

Within less than a second, he was on top of her, tackling her back into the mattress and pressing his entire body against hers. Letting out an animalistic growl, he frantically tore her nightgown away.

Mrs. Lovett felt herself tensing as she stayed perfectly still, letting him do as he pleased. Although she was thrilled by the effect her drug had on him, he was even more unpredictable than usual, which made both her heart race and stomach twist.

Still, when she felt his lips on hers, she couldn't resist kissing back. She let out a small whimper as his teeth clamped down on her lip and his hands began feeling up her body. He only spent a minute grabbing and kissing her breasts before he moved back on his knees and attempted to undo his trousers with shaky hands.

"Darling, come here," Mrs. Lovett found herself sweetly whispering as she sat up and gently held his quivering hands.

"I'll take care of you," She mumbled, pressing a kiss to his temple before undoing his pants in one quick, swift movement.

Her eyes widened, and her jaw went slack for a moment upon seeing his erection. He was of average size, but by God, she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone so _hard_ before. No wonder he was so clumsy and shaky, he wasn't getting nearly enough blood to his brain.

Carefully, she pushed him back in bed, settling herself between his legs. She stared at him as he furrowed his eyebrows, silently urging her to _please for the love of God just touch me._

She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, smiling slightly when he let out a strangled moan. Sliding her hand up and down, she watched his face as she stroked him and found herself clenching her own legs together at just the look of sheer pleasure on his face. He was very sensitive, and as she used her thumb to wipe the drops of pre-cum from his head, he quickly bucked into her hand.

"Oh, like that, do you?" The baker chuckled, teasing him once again.

Sweeney moaned once again, squirming a bit as she expertly touched him. God, he was a sight to behold, laying there in front of her. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth hung open, hands gripping the bed sheets. His chest rose and fell sporadically as he inhaled shaky breaths, and every time she gave him a particularly tight squeeze, he would arch his back and let out the most pathetic mew. The world melted around him until nothing else mattered but his throbbing, _aching_ cock. He was entirely at her mercy, and it felt _incredible._

"My goodness, you're in quite the predicament, aren't you?" She cooed as she leisurely stroked him.

"Please, Nellie, please." He was sitting up in less than a second, staring into her eyes with a look of complete desperation.

Nellie pursed her lips for a moment, wondering if she should take pity on the poor man. She supposed she ought to, after putting him in such a position in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly climbed into the barber's lap, resting her knees on either side of his hips, before finally allowing him to sink into her. She let out a small gasp as she let herself adjust. Looking up at Sweeney, she could tell he was long gone. His eyes were unfocused and his head lolled lazily to the side against his shoulder. She bit her lip as she began to move, gently grinding down on him in a steady pattern. She could practically feel him pulsing inside of her, and let out a low moan when she finally found the perfect angle. It wasn't too long before he began to move as well, gripping her hip with one hand as his other planted in the mattress behind him for stability.

His upper lip drew up into a snarl as he scrunched his nose and dug his fingernails into her hips. There was no going back now- he was frantic. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, as he so desperately grappled for release. Holding onto the petite baker, he clumsily slammed up into her again and again until he could no longer feel anything but unimaginable bliss.

He let out a high-pitched moan as he came to a much-needed climax, only stilling his bucking hips when he had ridden out every last ounce of pleasure.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when he opened his eyes and noticed Mrs. Lovett sitting only inches away. As he drew in deep breaths, he slowly regained control of his body and mind, and was able to focus on the baker. Her back was facing her, and from the way she curled herself into a ball, he could tell she wasn't very happy. _Why_ she was unhappy, however, was a mystery to him. He knew he had just slept with her, however, the details surrounding their coupling was still a bit hazy. All he remembered was getting an irrepressible urge for sex, finding Mrs. Lovett, and ending up naked next to her some undeterminable amount of time later.

When he put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched away at first, but after another moment, he raised himself up on his elbow and gently pulled her onto her back so he could look at her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered at first.

"Hmm?" The barber replied in confusion.

"I shouldn't've done it, I know, but I just…I wanted to be with you and-and it was supposed to work-"

"Mrs. Lovett, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I gave you a drug. Slipped it in the gin. It was supposed to make you…want…me," She finally confessed.

"…Oh." It all made sense now.

"I'm sorry, Sweeney, I'm so sorry, _please_ don't hate me."

Her plan hadn't been the success she was hoping for. Admittedly, she _did_ get the barber in her bed, but he was hardly in his right mind in the first place, and beside that, he only lasted a couple of minutes, leaving the baker unsatisfied and embarrassed at her failed attempt.

"S'alright."

"…what?" The baker frowned, looking up at him in confusion.

"It's alright. I…I think I might've needed that."

Mrs. Lovett continued furrowing her eyebrows, not understanding how he could be so calm about this when she practically _drugged_ him to fulfill some dumb fantasy she had.

"I was going to come down here eventually," He seceded. "But the extra push was…helpful."

Biting her lip, the baker nodded and turned away once again.

"Why the hell are you pouting? I just told you I _wanted_ to sleep with you in the first place, what's the matter with you?" He snapped.

"It's just sex, it doesn't mean anything."

"What, did you expect me to take a sip of your bloody potion and fall in love with you?"

"No, but I thought we'd at least spend the night together. I thought I'd orgasm, yet here we are..."

"God, you're never satisfied."

"Well I didn't even get to finish," She grumbled.

Letting out a sigh, Sweeney ran a hand through his hair and sat up against the headboard.

"I'm serious, Sweeney," Mrs. Lovett chuckled, rolling over to face him once more.

"You came down 'ere, stripped me naked, I gave you a handjob and rode you for maybe two or three minutes and that was it!"

"Jesus, Nellie, maybe I ought to give you a taste of your own medicine, I doubt you'd last very long either."

"Maybe you should," She teased.

"Or maybe," He bit her lip as he pinned her arms above her head. "I could have you screaming my name in two minutes' time with only my bare hands."

 _Thank God for love potions,_ Mrs. Lovett thought. _Or s_ _cience. Or perhaps a bit of both._


End file.
